Crocidolite
Appearance Current Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Aliquam lorem ante, dapibus in, viverra quis, feugiat a, tellus. Phasellus viverra nulla ut metus varius laoreet. Quisque rutrum. Aenean imperdiet. Etiam ultricies nisi vel augue. Curabitur ullamcorper ultricies nisi. Nam eget dui. Gemstone Found on the top of her right hand is a square gem covers most of her hand. Its a off green-blue color that matchs the color of her stomach. Croc also has a 'fake' gem on her left hand that is cracked, it s false gem that she uses to trick foes into thinking she's a fusion that is cracked and therefore weak. MORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HERE Older form(s) Base= |-|First Regen= |-|Second Regen= |-|Third Regen= |-|Fourth Regen= Cracked Unknown data. Corrupted While not seen, Croc's corrupted form resembles a crocodile that has a 'fluffy' mohawk that runs down her head, back and tail. She also has fluff around her lower limbs and is unable to see with no visible eyes to be found on her. The form relies on other senses to 'see' figures which makes her other senses very sharp. Very dangerous due to very powerful jaws. Personality Likes: *Exploring new and old areas *Patrolling *Watching animals and nature *Fighting *Sleeping and meditating Dislikes: *Other gems *Being told what to do *When people find out where she's hiding *Seeing the innocent being picked on Favourite Food: '''Junk food of any type '''Favourite Drink: '''Water '''Favourite Colour: '''Sunset colors! '''Overall personality: *Generally very aggressive *Short tempered *Grumpy *Very hard to get to open up *Super gentle and caring around those that she has befriended *Brave *Very confident in herself *Somewhat strong in willpower *Free-spirited *Hardy *Protective *Prefers to be alone if not in small groups *Can be mentally broken down under the right situations Abilities Strengths: *Very smart when it comes to survival in the wild and being able to hide *Knows a lot about the region she lives in which give her tactically advantage in her fights *Trained to be a gem warrior when she was in Kindergarten and therefore is very strong when it comes to fighting, she not a gem that can be taken down easily *Close range fights is what she is best at Weaknesses: *She's probably as close you get for a 'feral' gem and perfers to work alone rather than in a team. Croc is an okay team player depend on who her allies are. *Her aggression and rage makes her hard to work or befriend. From time to time makes poor decisions due to that. She gets angry easily which doesn't help this issue by a long shot. *She can't fight ranged or really defend herself from ranged attacks due to her weapon *Has to yet learn a lot of basic gem knowledge like bubbling gems and whatnot, only recently learned about fusion to give you an idea on how behind she is on those facts *Due to recent manipulations, is more prone to be manipulated by mind games and leaves her very vulnerable *Her own gem is very fragile and if it can be cracked or destroyed Abilities: *Can use her hair much like a porcupine's quills and fire them at foes which is great for making them back off. Also can make the hair stand up in points as an added defensive techinque. *Her false gem she made looks and feels much like a real gem, uses it to trick her foes *Poisonous to living creatures, needs to be in prolonged contact with them to have effect *Can hear everything while in gem state, regardless if she is bubbled or not. Shapeshifting: *Very good with shapeshifting, primarily love to turn into animals which helps her hide out better or get to new areas easily *She can also turn into people but is weak with turning into objects Weapon A flanged mace that ends in spear tips on each end as well as tips on th flanged parts. It may look heavy but Croc can wield it easily to strike fast. History *Created in Kindergarten *Wisked away to meet her 'siblings' and soon is introduced to them and her superior, Hiddenite Spends a good chunk of her life being trained to be some 'gem warriror' and being told she part of some 'greater thing' *After a while getting sick of being forced to fight as well as the general behavior within the Kindergarten. Slowly drifts off more and starts to isolate herself from everyone *One day loses it when she encounters her siblings crushing/destroying weaker gems as some sick game, she turns on them and goes on the attack. Managed to poof them along with taking down several higher authority gems before being subdued by Hiddenite. *Hidden makes the decision to 'banish' Croc in hopes she can cool down and come to her senses over destroying her as it would be a waste of resources *Well dang...she now has to survive! *Trial and error over time and eventually Croc learns how to survive in the wild after discovering she is toxic to living creatures. *Gem War starts and spends a lot of her time hiding in cave to avoid getting crossed in the crossfires. Encounters gems of both sides over time and learns how to fight them off with smarts and pure strength. *Around the end of the war makes the grave mistake of destroying Homeworld ships to prevent gems from escaping. In this case one of the ships happens to be Hiddenite's ship. Proves to be a BAD BAD MISTAKE that will bite her forever. *Hidden now sends Croc's siblings to retrieve her, determine to carry out the lost mission she was tasked with So begins a very LONG game of hide and seek for Croc *There are periods where Croc is left alone and is able to enjoy some peace. These ranged anywhere from a few days to a few months. *One day while in a field she is 'attacked' by sleepy smol red fluffy gem. Turns out smol gem is called Carnelian and was the one she rescue all those years back in Kindergarten from her siblings. They start to catch up slowly on what has happened over those years. *Wait, Carn won't leave now! Smol red gem attachment go! *Not all that bad since Carn start to teach Croc basic gem knowledge as well as managing to calm the anger and rage that comes with Croc's personality. *Tries fusion while at a concert with Carn. Croc proceeds to freak out causing the fusion to not last. Has a nice long talk with Carn on that topic. Eventually is taught that fusuon is not a bad thing and would later fuse again with her to fend off Chrysotile and Anthophyllite. *Encounters Hiddenite after all those years and get into a ugly fight which Croc win but leave her questioning and doubting herself. Talks with Carn who vaguely mentions what Hiddenite's duties were back in the Kindergarten. Croc decides to track Hidden down and end this whole ugly fight for good and move on. *Finds where Hiddenite is bunkered up in Kindergarten but is ultimately ambushed by her five siblings and Hiddenite. Poofed and bubbled and spends several weeks forced to listen to Hiddenite's attempt to 're-educate' her into the monster gem warrior she's supposed to be. *Is freed by Hiddenite and regenrates. Hiddenite attempts to sick Croc on Calcedony (Carnelian/Sard fusion), it half works until Croc came to her sense and chased after Hidden, failing to capture or strike her down. Mentally breaks down from the ordeal and takes a lot of time to recover from the damage of the encounter. *During on adventure runs into Agate, Benitoite and Black Opal, end in a trainwreck of a fight in which Carn and Croc are forced to retreat. *Has several encounters with Beni and determines she doesn't pose too much of a threat, still annoyed she keeps bothering her. *Wakes up one day with her siblings are her cave's door steps asking for help with trying to fix Hiddenite to her former self. Croc laughs at them and basically gives them the best advice of "Ditch her and get your own lives." They listen and slowly have been working on restoring their shattered bond with each other. *Encounter Goldstone who is looking for Black Opal which she lies about knowing about their location. Later encounters Goldstone again with a gem called Paragonite. Accidently makes the mistake of slipping up on knowing BO before leaving. *Encountering strangle gem monsters lately and unsure where they are coming from or what is going on *Has an encounter with Beni and BO and ends up retreating once again only to encounter them again in a Kindergarten. Warns BO about Goldstone and ends for once in non-violence. *Ambushed by a regenerated Agate while out on a walk with Chrysotile. End up have to admit defeat to Agate in order to get her to stop trying to beat Croc's face in. *Encounters a strange droid in one of her cave with her gem group present. The gem who made the droids not only knows of the asbestos gems all being part of a gem project but also threatens them. A lot of back and forth and eventually Croc leaves the cave in anger while the rest of the gems head off to aid the mysterious gem with the promise of fixing Hiddenite. *Goes to Kindergarten to mediate on what to do and is interrupted by BO and Beni showing up. *This soon becomes a major fight as Agate attacks her fellow gems. Croc attempts to stop the fight to save the two gems from Agate but is stopped by Goldstone. After several attacks from both a defensive Gold and a distraught Beni, Croc attempt to try to talk to Gold in her weakened state. *Ultimately Gold stabs Croc in the head causing her to poof. Bubbled to prevent her from reforming. *Kinda stuck with Gold for a while before she is finally taken back by Carnelian *Reforms some time later and explains to her everything that happened to her *Recounters Hiddenite while out and about with Carn. Ends in her accidently poofing Hidden and running away to avoid trouble. *Gets followed by Chrysotile for a week and unable to lose her. This eventually leads to Hidden reforming and her and Croc having an oddly peaceful conversation. *Yeah something is off with Hidden, decides its best for her and Carn to stay low and hide out for a while. Relationships Positive Neutral Negative Fusions *'Azurite-Cuprite': Fusion between Crocidolite and Carnelian, very stable fusion Trivia *Fusion dance style: Paso Doble *Musical instrument: Piano *Pretty sure every gem she has met pronounces her name wrong. *She answers to both (Croc-i-du-l-ahyt) and to (Kroh-sid-l-ahyt) which is the right way to pronounce her name. Gemology *It is a fibrous form of Riebeckite and is mostly found in South Africa, Bolivia and Australia. *Commonly known as Blue Asbestos in the market and is known to be the most toxic of all within the asbestos family of minerals *Is known for having the best heat resistence and was commonly used in steam engine, cement products and pipe insulation *There's a gemstone called 'Hawk's Eye' that is made when Quartz gets into the fibers of Crocidolite but is an imcomplete process. This is marketed commonly as blue Tiger's Eye because of the blue color cause by the Crocidolite *While unable to find meanings for Crocidolite, there was some meanings for Riebeckite which I used here. *Crocidolite is known to bring forth happiness and cheerfulness, is a keystone to mediation, encourages problem solving, brings protection in travelling and improves math skills. *It is also reminds us not to over extend oursevles both emothionally and physically. Can be used to calm confusion and mental instability. Gallery Day 21- Corruption.png|Corrupt Crocidolite Croc Form Base.png|Croc's Base Croc Form 1.png|Croc's first form that she had through her time in the Kindergarten until the ambush fight where Hiddenite struck her down. Croc Form 2.png|Croc's second form that appeared when Hiddenite released her. The form lasted until she was in a major fight with many gems and struck down by Goldstone. Croc Form 3.png|Croc's third form that appeared when Carnelian found her. She's currently in this form but for how long? Croc Form 4.png|Future form for Croc???? Category:Kindergarten